


Be Yourself

by Mariekoukie666



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Mention of BDSM "relationship", Sex, Smut, mention of BDSM, mention of anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: After a party thrown in Vegas by Tony, you woke up in the arms of a stranger with no recollection of the night before.





	Be Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caplanbuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/gifts).



> This was for a writing challenge on tumblr! this work is unbeta so all mistakes are my own...

The moment you woke up, you felt arms surrounding you. That was strange. What was even stranger, was that you didn’t exactly remember most of last night. She remember Tony and being invited to a party in Vegas. You remember telling him that it was your job to tell him when it was too expensive for the Team. You didn’t remember much except few snippets here and then. You didn’t know who was behind you. You just hoped it wasn’t Tony, sleeping with your boss was never a good idea.

You blush when you felt the morning erection of your companion. You might not remember much from last night but if the soreness you felt was any indication, you had an amazing night. You knew he was awake when you felt him kiss your neck and his wands wandering from your hips to your breast and down to your pussy.

“Good morning darling, how about a repeat of last night?”

Loki. You slept with the man of your dreams and you didn’t remember it. How much alcohol did you consume for not remembering sleeping with him. Your brain stops working when you felt his finger inside you, working your pussy awake and making you whimper in pleasure.

“Fuck… Loki… Yes please…”

You felt his smile on your skin without seeing it and you felt yourself fall over the edge. Everything felt right, and you felt happy. You were more than happy when you felt him enter you from behind and start fucking you.

Most of the day was spent in bed. You only took a break for getting some food in you and even then, you were sitting on his lap as he was feeding you. The next morning you were more than ready for another round, what with you under the cover and his cock in your mouth, waking him up when someone knock on the door. It was Tony.

“Come one, lovebirds, it’s time to go home. Week end is over and we have a flight in 2 hours. You can go back to jumping each other once we’re in New York.”

Loki answered before you could.

“Don’t wait for us. We’ll be there before you know it. Teleportation can come in handy.”

He had to stifle a moan when instead of releasing him, you started sucking him. You liked the way he tasted in the morning. You knew he was close and before he could do something, you straddling him and sitting down on his cock. You heard a distant cough, like someone was reminding the both of you that he was still there but by the time you started to roll your hips, he was nothing but a memory.

It turned out that you weren’t quite sure how to describe your relation with Loki. You never really talked and most night were spent between the sheets of either your bed or his. On good days, he was flirting with you and sometimes kissing you and on bad days, he was simply fucking your brains out. Ever since you woke up in bed with him a few months ago, there wasn’t a night you spent alone. Except once, when he was away on a mission. Once he surprised you in your office and fucked you against your desk. Steve, who had a question about a mission, forgot to knock and walked in to see the two of you going at it like rabbit. It left him scared for life and confuse about more than one thing. Wanda had notice the glow on your face and how happy you were. She asked a few questions and when it was clear that you were happy and that Loki was treating you well, she left it at that. She was simply happy to see you happy.

It was going to be a year now since your relation with Loki had start and you still weren’t close to get any answer. While some nights you were only sleeping, your head on his chest and your hand on his heart, his hand on yours, you just wanted to know what sort of relationship you had with Loki.   

He sometimes brought you flower and little gift and you thought that maybe you were dating but then you would see him flirt with other women and you had to squash down the jealousy you felt because you never put any label between the two of you. You were watching him flirt with an intern and you couldn’t help yourself anymore.

You storm over him and snog him right in front of anyone. It was like you were marking your territory, marking him as yours.

“You, my place 7pm. Don’t be late.”

You turned around and couldn’t see the smirk on his face but you certainly heard it.

“I’m never late, darling. You should know that by now.”

You ignore him and went about your day as if nothing happened.

That night, you decided to cook for him. You were going to have to start following your grand-fathers advice more. You did something simple and went with spaghetti Bolognese. It was easy and fast when you knew that you got all the necessary ingredients. When 7pm came around, Loki was knocking on your door with a bouquet of flower and a bottle of wine. You greeted him with a warm smile and a thank you before leading him to the living room. You knew he was looking at your ass when you turn back to get a glass of wine and you knew that he was perfectly aware of the fact that you weren’t wearing underwear. It was a waste of time anyway since you knew that by the end of the night if not earlier they would be on the floor of whichever room Loki decided that he wanted to fuck you in.

You made small talk while the sauce was finishing cooking and decided to went straight to the point.

“I want to know something.”

His smile alone was enough to make you wet and you weren’t sure that you would be carrying this conversation entirely.

“What is it, Darling, that you want to know?”

And his voice alone could give you an orgasm. He once did. He had tied you up in his bed and managed to tell you exactly what he was going to do to you but first he wanted you to come with his voice alone. That had been a great experience, you learn that you like to take orders in the bedroom. Your physical relationship just went further from that moment on. He liked it when you called him “Sir” or “Master” and sometimes “my king” depending on his mood. You learn that you liked it when he was calling you filthy name and whispering what he was going to do to your body before doing exactly what he said. You once came from a spanking and you weren’t sure how that happen, but it did.

“What exactly are we?”

“What do you mean, love?”

He loved to give you cute pet names when the both of you weren’t having sex, which was kind of rare, but it happens… sometimes…

“I mean… Are we together or are we just fuck buddies? I’d like to put a label to our relationship because I’m getting tired of not knowing what we are.”

He laughed then. You wanted to slap him for laughing at you but you knew that it wouldn’t go well.

“Oh, my love. I’ve been spending my time for the better part of the last year, sending you flowers and gifts and you want to know if we’re dating.”

You took a moment to realize that he was right.

“Then why are you flirting with other people?”

“I’m a terrible flirt, I know that. It’s a personality trait that I can’t seem to tone down but at the end of the day… I am always going home to you. We’ve spent every night of the last year together… I thought it was clear… Maybe we should have went on a few date but… have you seen yourself? You look amazing and it seems that I can’t help but want to be inside you every single time I see you. And that dress doesn’t help either, sweets.”  

You blush and decided to go check on the food before it burn. You only had time to stop the oven and put the sauce somewhere cool before you felt Loki’s finger on your tights. You knew right then that food was going to be forgotten once more. You felt your dress disappear and you found yourself naked in front of Loki.

You kneel in front of him, his favorite position, and waited for instruction. You were trying to decipher in what kind of mood when he spoke.

“How about… your sweet little plug tonight? You can show me how well you take it and I’ll see if we have to upgrade for a bigger one. What do you say, little one? Do you think I’ll be able to fuck that sweet little ass soon or do you need more training?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll need more training, sir.”

You didn’t know why you liked to be boss around so much in the bedroom, you just knew that when you were making him happy, when you were learning new things, it made you proud.

The next morning, you were sporting hickeys and you knew you were walking funny but Loki had insisted that you try wearing your plug for the day. You were simply hoping that people were going to put it on the fact that you were wearing heels.

Over the next few months, your relationship didn’t really change except that now you were more confident in his affection and how he was reacting to you and how everyone was watching the two of you when Loki was coming out of your office. They were both disgusted and scarred for life, they really didn’t need to know anything about your sex life.

Loki was taking you out more often, even if most of the time you always ended up back to your apartment before dessert.

Loki was more often at your apartment than his quarter at the compound and you loved it. He fit in every single piece of your life and you couldn’t help but love him even more every time you discover something new about him.

The first time he told you he loved you, you were on your hands and knees while he was fucking you from behind and you were sure that your heart was going to burst from happiness. You managed to answer him once you were almost asleep, after taking care of you, Loki and you were relaxing in bed and you told him just as you were falling asleep.

It then became a bit of a routine, telling each other “I love you” as you were falling asleep or leaving for work.

The night of your two years anniversary, the both of you were in the bath, relaxing after a hard few days at work and not having seen each other for the last few days. Your back against his chest, eyes close and you were almost asleep when Loki took your hands in his and start talking.

“I love you, I’ve been in love with you ever since we’ve met and I wasn’t exactly sure if you were ever going to talk to me.”

“I was too shy to talk to you! You were imposing and scary and so fucking gorgeous… ugh…”

He pinches your nipples, interrupting you.

“Let me finish…So as I was saying… I wasn’t certain you were going to talk to me but I knew you were looking at me. Stolen glance and increase heartbeat. And your smell… I could smell your arousal when I was close enough. God… you smell so sweat and so good. The night of the party in Vegas… when you barge into me and start kissing me… I couldn’t believe my luck… The past two years… they have been awesome and some of the best years in my life. I love you so much…”

You were smiling and giggling, everything felt right at that moment. You wanted to stay in that moment forever.

“Will you marry me Y/N? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Your eyes went wide at the question. You never imagine that he would ever ask you such question. You turned around to look at him. You could see the love radiating in his entire being and you felt overwhelm. Before you even knew why, you were crying and hugging him.

“Darling… you are confusing me right now… is it good tears or not?”

“YES! Yes, I want to marry you… I love you so much… Of course, I want to marry you!”   

The ring Loki had chosen was a huge pink diamond and you were taken aback by the sheer size of it. It was gorgeous and everything you never dreamed of but Loki always liked to spoil you. You had tons of jewelry from him but none as extravagant as your engagement ring.

You spent the night celebrating between the sheets and the next morning when you showed up at work, sporting a huge diamond and a few well place love bites that you didn’t have time to hide with makeup, Loki by your side most women were jealous and the few who weren’t, were happy for you.

It turns out that trying to plan a wedding, working for The Avengers and your very, very active sex life didn’t really mix well together.  Well that and the meeting of the parents.

Odin wasn’t very… encouraging let’s say and your parents… well your parents cared more about your siblings than you and while you were used to it, it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt any less. They didn’t seem to care that you got engage when you told them over the phone.

They were more interest in telling you all about your brother who was now CEO of a new company and how much money he was making and how proud they were of him. They were More interest in telling you how your sister was getting a promotion and were expecting her second child. You knew that you were a mistake on their part, they always told you that they didn’t want you and when you were old enough shipped you off to your grand-father. When he died a few years ago, everything went to you and they decided that they were going to fight his last will. Of course, it didn’t work and now they were barely talking to you.

They were still your parents and even if you weren’t close, they were the only family you had left. Both of your siblings weren’t talking to you and most of the aunts and uncle you had were dead.

After the phone call, you decided to open a bottle of wine and wait for Loki. He found you crying in the shower with the bottle of wine clutch to your chest. You knew you were drunk but a phone call to your parents always end up the same way. It wasn’t the first time it happens since you start dating Loki and it wouldn’t be the last. But he always took care of you no matter the situation. He tucked you into bed early after cleaning you up and cleaning the apartment a bit. He joined you in bed and hold you for the rest of the night.

The next morning, you felt better and went to work… hoping that the day wouldn’t suck too much. And of course, when you entered the building, everything just went to shit. Everyone was panicking and screaming at one another. You stood there and were debating going back home vs going inside when Loki teleport you in your office with a very strict order to stay there until the treat was over.

In the end, everyone was paranoid for a small little virus in the computer mainframe and no one knew how to get it out of the system until you called Tony to explain the situation. He had everything under control in less than 10 minutes and every data that everyone though lost back online.

At the end of the day, Loki came back for you and the both of you went home. You were tired and you had an appointment for cake testing and you didn’t really feel like going but then it was cake…

“Let me change shoes and we’re good to go for the cake testing appointment.”

He was looking at you and knew that you were tired and didn’t felt like moving. You did have to deal with idiots all day long.

“I’ll transport us there, love. Why don’t we… move up the date of the wedding? We don’t need anyone but our closest friend.”

You looked at him and realize that he was right. You didn’t need a big wedding just your closest friend. Your parents were not going to be there and only Thor was going to be there on his side.

“You’re right. We don’t need a big wedding. I’ll see what I can do about getting married in a month. We could… go to the restaurant after that and then go on our honeymoon. I do have some vacation left… Yeah we could do that.”

A few choice people were at your wedding. You had a short white dress and a bouquet of flower Loki had given you. You were walking down the aisle, towards Loki and you knew that the rest of your life was going to be perfect.

When the minister pronounces you husband and wife, you had never felt more at peace with the decision of having a small wedding with only your closest friend.

Thor and the rest of the Avengers were there and a few friends from the office. Surprisingly you saw your brother and his very pregnant wife. They offered their congratulation and left soon after. They didn’t bother with anything else, they simply left without a goodbye. It surprisingly didn’t bother you, you didn’t feel anything when it was clear that they didn’t enjoy their time.  You felt Loki behind you and his presence was everything you need.

Everyone transfers to the restaurant Tony had chosen and once all of you had settle down the waiters start taking orders. The night was spent with friends and everyone had something nice to say about the two of you. It made you cry more than once.

Then it was your turn to give a speech. 

“Loki, my love, I’ve always lived my life by a simple rule. A rule my grand-father insist that I follow. “ **_Be Yourself and the right one will come around_ ** .” Well it’s true. I’ve always been myself with you and never once did it occur to me that I should change something you don’t like about me. Never once did I though that what we had wasn’t worth fighting for. I’ve fought for this relationship to go well and I’ve fought for you to notice me for so long and when we finally start dating it was everything I ever wished for in a relationship. I could go on and on but I’ll let you off the hook guys! It might take hours.”

Everyone laughed at that and Loki gave a great speech about his love for you and how incredible you were and how in love with you he was.

At the end of the day, everyone was happy for the two of you, Tony paid for the meal and the hotel in Vegas where you were going for your honeymoon. Everything felt great and you were happy. Happy to not have give up on Loki when you were too shy to do anything but stare at him from a distance.

You were in love and happy and everything felt right, everything was going to be good from now on.


End file.
